wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanarth's Redemption
The event known as Varnath's Redemption was a notable engagement of the Knights of Sol Space Marine Chapter and was a part of the much larger Barcinian Insurrection campaign. History After retrieving the gene-seed safely, Vanarth led his entire chapter into an assault against the Governor’s palace, his sword crackling with energy as he spilled the blood of Traitors and Heretics while advancing in the front of his army, keen on cleaning his Chapter's name. The survivors of the 6th had told him a terrible revelation, for the Word Bearers were summoning Daemons into the plane, wishing to spark a full Daemonic invasion of the Sector with the Daemon Prince Rik'tal as their head, the ritual was underway already, and the Prince was already materializing into the Materium as they pushed. The Chapter fought as one, pushing to save the Sector from certain doom and to clean their name in the eyes of the God-Emperor, no sacrifice would be too small for victory, even as they received heavy casualties from the traitor’s defenses. Vanarth himself led the final charge against the Palace, cutting down Word Bearers alongside the 1st Company as they charged towards the Khornate Daemon Prince. Vanarth managed to cut down the corrupt Planetary Governor as he reached the heart of the palace, decapitating the snake of the rebellion before setting his sight upon the Daemonic Prince. For a moment, Vanarth’s heart was filled with temptations, he was shown a glorious future for his Chapter as servants of the Dark Gods, they would dominate the whole sector and bring it into the Warp for the glory of Chaos… but Vanarth charged, screaming defiantly as he began fighting the Daemon Prince. The 1st Company was decimated during the fight, the might of the Prince too much for them to bear, and Vanarth was succumbing to his grave wounds, yet they did not took one step back, for redemption was at hand. With his final ounces of strength, Vanarth pierced the Prince's heart with his sword just as his stomach was pierced and sliced open by the Daemon's claws, Rik'Tal being banished back to the accursed Warp, yet at a great price, for Vanarth was dead, his body ravaged by the Daemon Prince, and the whole Chapter had been gravely damaged. Without their leader, the Word Bearers retreated and the rebels began infighting, the Crusade returning at full strength to crush the dispersed and weakened rebellion, when the Black Templar crusader fleet accompanying the Crusade reached Barsin Prime, they found the world fully under Knights of Sol command, with Captain Lazarus of the 5th having been elected as Chapter Master. Only 457 Astartes remained, the 6th Company had more dreadnoughts than Astartes, the 1st Company was in shambles and most companies had suffered severe losses, but their redemption was complete, and the Chapter’s honor had been restored, their name clean from disgrace. Celebrated, the Chapter received the Battle Barge Vanarth's Redemption as a reward, as well as replacements for the Strike Cruisers that had been lost, and Chapter Master Leonid led the Knights back to Valium, to begin the arduous task of rebuilding the Chapter... Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines